Kyoya y Hikaru:Descubriendo Nuestros Sentimientos
by Alice Tategami
Summary: pues esta el la historia de Kyoya y Hikaru donde van descubriendo sus sentimientos del uno por el otro, y con ayuda de sus amigos estaran juntos KyoyaxHikaru AlicexGingka MadokaxMasamune
1. ¿?

era una dia normal para todos en BeyPark los chicos tenian batalla tras batalla asta que por fin tomaron un descanso

genial Kenta as mejorado mucho :D -dijo Gingka tan alegre como siempre

Gracias Gingka ^^ - agradecio Kenta

bueno todos estaban cansados por sus batallas (menos Kyoya o.O)  
luego de unos minutos de cilencio llegaron Hikaru, Alice y Madoka

Hola chicos-saludo Madoka a sus amigos con un tono agradable

aaa...a...ho...la...-contestaron sus amigos que estaban como zombies xD

-.-" quieren agua? -Les pregunto madoka

seeeeee -respondieron aun como zombies xD

Hikaru, Alice que tal si me acompañan '-' -les propuso Madoka

Hikaru, Alice y Madoka fueron por el agua, unos minutos despues llegaron con 6 botellas de agua xD

ten mi amor tu agua n.n -le dijo Alice a Gingka ( ? ? ?) Gingka agarro la botella tomo de ella y le agradecio a Alice

ten Yu, y esta es para ti Kenta, osi casi me olvido ten Benkei, Tsubasa ^^ - asi madoka a cada uno le entrego una botella de agua

a Hikaru le toco entregarsela a Kyoya, Hikaru solo estiro el braso con la botella en ella para que la agarrara Kyoya, el se le quedo viendo fijamente con su mirada fria y manipuladora Hikaru trato de evadir su mirada pero ella queria voltear y ver esos hermosos ojos azules

_o vamos agarra la botella Kyoya_-penso Hikaru ella estaba que no podia resistir mas asta que por fin dejo de sentir la botella en sus manos

-_-" ufsss-dijo Hikaru- o.o - hikaru kedo asi ya ke sus amigos se le quedaron viendo (xD)

que pasa Hikaru?- le pregunto Alice

eee... no nada ^^U -contesto Hikaru algo nerviosa

ookey o.O -contesto Alice

**3 minutos de cilencio despues...**

QUIERO UN HELADOO! x3 -grito Yu asustando a todos (asta un poco a Kyoya xD)

claro como siempre Yu reventando mis timpanos solo falta que Madoka grite -dijo Alice

OYEEEEE! CUANDO YO GRITO NO REVIENTO TIMPANOS!-grito Madoka

CIERTO TU REVIENTAS TODO EL OIDO GRITONA!-reegrito Alice

yo solo quiero un helado u.u -dijo Yu

YO GRITONA? TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRAS!-Madoka (xD)

MIRA HIJA DE TODA TU PU*****...- no pudo decir nada ya que Gingka y Kyoya le taparon la boca

JAJA VES POR ******...-tampoco pudo decir nada por que Kenta y Benkei le taparon la boca

deverian aprender de Hipiti-hop(o como se escriba xD) ella no es gritona :P -Dijo Yu

Alice y Madoka vieron con una mirada asesina a Yu

* * *

**si lo se esta cap. esta muy corto pero lo siento pues son las 3 de la mañana y pues a esta hora no traigo inspiracion xD perdon por la falta de ortorafia xD a y pues luego les dire kien es Alice xD **


	2. Otro ¿? xD

No me maten D: -Dijo Yu algo asustado

Uffsss piripitiflautica!-dijo Alice

o.O -Todos (xD)

Que ya por fin se tranquilizaron? - pregunto Benkei

Sii, si yop see ^w^ - contesto Alice

Y tu Madoka? - pregunto Kenta

-.- si- respondió Madoka

Las chicas ya se avían tranquilizado y como ya era tarde los chicos se despedían para cada uno irse a su casa, ya iban saliendo de BeyPark cuando Kyoya le dijo a Alice que se adelantara ella como siempre obedeció a su hermano el sabia que Gingka la acompañaría por que si no era así Kyoya lo mataría (enserio xD), estaba oscureciendo Hikaru Pasaba por el parque y se detuvo a admirar el cielo estrellado…..

El cielo es tan hermoso verdad - dijo.. Alguien

Si c: ...espera o.o waaaaa! ¬¬ KYOYAAA! Me asustaste Dx - dijo Hikaru muy asustada

Kyoya se empezó a reír

-.-U que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Hikaru

Oh no nada, nada -dijo Kyoya aun riendo un poco, el se acerco lentamente asía Hikaru, ella se dio cuenta de eso y….

Ooooo mira la hora jaja emm mejor me voy - dijo Hikaru - adiós bay bay chaitooo ^^

Adiós ._. - dijo Kyoya - -.- _que idiota eres Kyoya por que te importa esa chica es mas ni te gusta para que te haces ademas es jodidamente...hermosa D: rayos mejor me voy a mi casa de una vez ¬¬ IDIOTA! de mi -.-" _

* * *

**otro capitulo corto sorry D: FALTA DE INSPIRACION! Dx**


	3. Una Pesadilla Que Se Ara Realidad

**POV DE HIKARU**

donde estoy?... En tu mente … eh pero quien eres y por que esta tan oscuro? … solo soy uno de tus pensamientos, esta oscuridad se debe a tu miedo … miedo a que?... Simplemente a algo…. Bien ahora me confundiste, pero dime que es ese resplandor morado? …. Jajaja (risa malévola)… MORDIDA VOLADORA DEL EMPERADOR DRAGON!

**FIN DEL POV DE HIKARU**

Hikaru despertó muy asustada, vio en su celular la hora .. 5:34 realmente no le importo la hora seguía muy asustada como para volver a dormirse, rato después volvió a ver la hora en su cel .. 6:10 hikaru quería tranquilizarse y dormir pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía a Ryuga y a L-Drago adsorbiendo su energía, así estuvo por unas horas asta que por fin pudo volver a dormirse

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE ALICE Y KYOYA**

KYOYA TATEGAMI HIJO DE NUESTRA MADRE!-grito Alice con un sartén en su mano

Man...de?-dijo Kyoya asomándose con miedo a la cocina

Ya esta tu desayuno- le dijo Alice al final con una pequeña sonrisa

( gota de sudor -.-U) Aliceee! Hermana del vecino me asustaste-dijo Kyoya

Muajajaja….. Espera, del vecino! ¬¬ si soy hermana del vecino le llevare tu desayuno ^^ - dijo Alice

o.o no, no mentira no eres su hermana .. Ya dame mi desayuno- dijo Kyoya

Me tratas como tu sirvienta T^T - dijo Alice

Pues es lo que eres :3 - dijo Kyoya mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar

Kyoya se levanto y la abraso por detrás- sabes que es broma claro que no lo eres, no eres sirvienta de nadie- le dijo Kyoya y luego beso a su hermana en el cachete

Te pasas u.u para la otra te doy un sartenazo :) entendido- dijo Alice con un cuchillo de su mano

Pero por que traes un cuchillo si dijiste un sartenazo o.o - dijo Kyoya

Cero preguntas ya hay que desayunar-dijo Alice

Después de un rato se fueron a BeyPark, en el camino se encontraron a Gingka

GINGKA!- grito Alice mientras iba corriendo hacia el, el la agarro de la cintura y le empezó a dar vueltas asta que quedaron frente a frente y se basaron, Kyoya por su parte mejor se volteo y al voltearse vio a Hikaru, Gingka y Alice se separaron por falta de aire

Hey Hikaru hola-dijo Alice

Oh hola-dijo Hikaru aun con algo de sueño

Bueno ya hay que ir a BeyPark-dijo Gingka

**YA EN BEYPARK**

Que onda chicos ya llego por quien lloraban- dijo Alice asiendo una buena entrada

¬¬ no eres un helado gigante, entonces no eres por quien lloraba- dijo Yu

Por favor no vallan a discutir- dijo Kenta

Oky oky ^^ - dijo Alice

Buenos chicos les tengo noticias- dijo Gingka

Buenas o malas?-pregunto Madoka

Supongo que buenas-respondió Gingka- bueno me acabo de enterar de que Masamune y Ryuga volverán a la ciudad, que tal les parece esta noticia eee

Hikaru al oír el nombre de Ryuga le volvió a la mente la pesadilla que tuvo y le dio escalofrió

Wooo! Enserio Masamune :D oo que bien- dijo Madoka

Alice noto la cara de preocupación de Hikaru así que mientras los demás hablaban sobre el regreso de Masamune y Ryuga ella fue con Hikaru para saber que tenia

Mmm Hikaru estas bien?-le pregunto Alice …. Hikaru no dijo nada y tomo de la muñeca a Alice y la llevo lejos de los de mas- que pasa Hikaru?-pregunto Alice

Alice tengo que contarte algo-dijo Hikaru- sobre un sueño … no mejor dicho una pesadilla que tuve apenas hoy

Oh claro dime sabes que soy tu amiga- dijo Alice- haber si te puedo ayudar en algo

Bueno en mi pesadilla recordé a Ryuga y su maniobra oscura y ahora con su regreso estoy muy nerviosa y asustada- dijo Hikaru

Pero no tienes nada que temer Ryuga a cambiado- dijo Alice

Si lo se pero aun así le temo- dijo Hikaru

Mmm ok Hikaru veré la forma de ayudarte- dijo Alice

Oh gracias Alice- dijo Hikaru un poco mas tranquila

Que te parece si vamos con los demás- le propuso Alice

Si claro vamos- dijo Hikaru

* * *

**Bueno mmm este cap creo ke ya es mas largo ejemm gracias a kienes dejaron sus Reviews deskuiden ninguno me ofendio mm creo ke ya deje bien la ortografia no se mmm a y Haruhi tkm no soy Alice Tendo jeje a por sierto como ya se dieron cuenta Alice es hermana de Kyoya mmm yo la invente xD es mas o menos como la de la imagen de mi perfil osea del avatar pues xD**


	4. La Fiesta De Bienvenida

Y bueno cuando llegaran?-Pregunto Tsubasa

Hoy o mañana-respondió Gingka

Queeee! Tan pronto-dijo Madoka- tenemos que organizarles una fiesta de bienvenida

Sii vamos eee party party!-dijo Alice

Bien bien eeemm Yu y Kenta se encargaran de las bebidas , Gingka y Alice de la decoración, Kyoya y Hikaru agan un cartel que diga Bienvenidos así bien grande ok? bueno Benkei y Tsubasa me ayudaran en la cocina, alguna duda?- dijo Madoka

Yo no se cocinar- dijo Tsubasa

No importa, aver en que nos ayudas por acá-dijo Madoka - ya chico enpiensen no tenemos todo el día waaaaaaaaa!

Después de que madoka dio las ordenes Yu y Kenta estaban pensando que hacer para beber, Alice y Gingka estaban jugando con el pegamento, en la cocina todo era un desastre , mientras que Kyoya y Hikaru hacían un buen trabajo

**EN LA COCINA**

Normalmente hago las hamburguesas bien que me pasa-dijo Madoka mientras caía rendida al suelo con un pan como sombrero

No me ayudan- dijo Benkai

Les dije que no sabia cocinar-dijo Tsubasa

Mejor hay que pedir una pizza-dijo Madoka

Que sean dos-dijo Benkei

Yo no las pediré-dijo Tsubasa

Tsubasa eres un flojo!-dijeron Madoka y Benkei al mismo tiempo

Después de eso le aventaban todo lo que veían a Tsubasa, mientras que con los demás

**CON YU Y KENTA**

Ponche o agua natural?-pregunto Kenta

Que te pasa kenchi mejor Coca-Cola-dijo Yu

Por?-pregunto Yu

Alice esta aquí- dijo Kenta con cara de miedo

Eee que tal una fanta-dijo Yu

Si buena idea-dijo Kenta

Yu y Kenta fueron a la tienda por la fanta (?)

**CON ALICE Y GINGKA**

Waa! Un ponicornio-dijo Alice

Hermosa eso no le gustara a Masamune ^^U -dijo Gingka

Lo se, es que me gusta hacerlo enojar-dijo Alice

Jaja ok Ayúdame con este dragón- dijo Gingka

Eso es un dragón? Parece una jirafa jajaja- dijo Alice

Una jirafa? Oyeee- dijo Gingka

Jaja es broma ^^ -dijo Alice mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Gingka

oh linda jeje mejor hay que terminar con esto-dijo Gingka

Sip-dijo Alice

**CON KYOYA Y HIKARU**

Como Hikaru se aburría puso una canción en su celular, Kyoya seguía trabajando en el cartel como si nada asta que reconoció la canción

_Acaso no mentias cuando me decias  
una promesa que solamente era error  
un sentimiento pasajero que termina en un te quiero  
y un "tal vez" y ese tal vez nunca llego  
Deje mis lagrimas adentro de un cofre  
que poco a poco se rompia de dolor  
no soportaba la tristeza ni el color de tus mentiras  
y de repente  
de repente acabo este amor  
Fui rapidamente que yo ... No me di cuenta de nada_

_Y ya no suplicare y menos te marcare  
Ojala te des cuenta de lo que perdiste  
Yo ya no estare ahi  
Y todo este rencor que guardo en mi corazon  
Nunca lo conoceras y no existiran  
razon o motivo  
para que yo te vuelva amar_

A Kyoya le gustaba mucho esa canción por que le recordaba el por que de su desconfianza hacia la gente

Oye termine esta parte ten- Dijo Hikaru

Yo también termine mi parte hay que pegarlas y poner el cartel en la entrada- dijo Kyoya- sabes mejor tu pega el cartel y yo voy por la escalera

Ok-dijo Hikaru

Las pizzas ya avía llegado a Yu y Kenta se los robaron ok no ….. Llegaron con la fanta, Ginkga y Alice terminaron la decoración solo faltaba el cartel, Kyoya llego con la escalera y Hikaru y el salieron para ponerlo en la entrada

Yo lo pondré tu solo agarra la escalera-dijo Hikaru , Kyoya no dijo ni una palabra solo obedeció, Hikaru subía la escalera pego el cartel y cuando estaba bajando Kyoya movió la escalera

Oye menso no la muevas! Me puedo caer- dijo Hikaru

¬¬ no eres mi madre-dijo Kyoya mientras se recargaba en la escalera, eso fue un error de Kyoya ya que la escalera no estaba bien colocada así que la escalera se movió y Hikaru cayo

Aaa!-grito Hikaru mientras caía (?) pero por suerte Kyoya la agarro

o.o Hikaru lo siento enserio no quería moverla así- dijo Kyoya, Hikaru seguía en shock por aquel susto, Kyoya pensó que lo mejor seria…. Abrasarla

Nos vamos por poco tiempo y ustedes ya son novios, creo que nos perdimos de mucho-dijo Masamune

o.o no somos novios!-dijeron Kyoya y Hikaru mientras se separaban

* * *

** puff bueno aky mmm espero ke sea de su agrado emm saben sera MadokaxMasamune me gusta esa pareja mmm y si ya se ke el GingkaxAlice esta raro y toda la cosa pero mmm ni modo jejej mas adelante saldra mas KyoyaxHikaru **


	5. Termina La Fiesta y Una Pijamada¿?

Tras ese grito todos los demás salieron de BeyPark

Que con eso de que no son novios?-pregunto Alice

Eee este emm miren es Masamune y Ryuga-dijo Kyoya

*-* Masamune!-grito Madoka mientras corría hacia el para abrazarlo

Jeje hola madoka -dijo Masamune algo confundido

Oh vamos chicos hay que entrar-dijo Gingka

Los chicos entraron menos Hikaru y Alice, y empezó la fiesta

Y bueno Hikaru como estas?-le pregunto Alice

Mal, no puedo estas aquí mientras el este-dijo Hikaru

Oh vamos Hikaru no puedes temerle siempre, mira a Tsubasa esta como si nada y también Kyoya-dijo Alice

Si lo se-dijo Hikaru

Entonces, no puedes dejar que tu pesadilla se haga realidad con miedo no saldrás adelante, tu ya sabes que Ryuga a cambiado-dijo Alice

**EN LA FIESTA**

Masamune ,Gingka y Benkei devoraban la comida, Yu y Kenta se emborrachaban con la fanta, Kyoya, Tsubasa y Ryuga de antisociales, y Madoka estaba aburrida

DONDE ESTA EL DJ!-grito Madoka

La dj esta afuera-dijo Gingka con comida en su boca

ALICE TATEGAMI DE HAGANE VEN AQUA!-grito Madoka

**AFUERA**

Esta bien intentare controlar mi miedo-dijo Hikaru

Yo te ayudare, por cierto me caes bien para cuñada-dijo Alice

Gracias….. Eee de cuñada? No no gracias-dijo Hikaru

Jajaja ya veremos bueno vamos adentro ya que putoka me esta gritando-dijo Alice

**EN LA FIESTA**

Que quieres madoka amano de todos-dijo Alice

PON MUSICA!-grito Madoka

Jajaja si señora-dijo Alice

Y así se estuvieron divirtiendo un buen rato asta que empezó a oscurecer ya cada uno se iba a su casa menos Masamune el cual dormiría en la casa de madoka, ni Gingka ni Alice ni Kyoya ni Hikaru ya que se quedaron ayudando a Madoka a limpiar, luego de media hora de estar limpiando terminaron, ya se iban a ir pero empezó a llover

Maldita lluvia-dijo Alice

Alice no maldigas a la lluvia-dijo Kyoya

Perdón ¬¬ papá-dijo Alice

ooh no se pueden ir así se esta cayendo el cielo D: -dijo Madoka

No nada de eso, son solo unas gotas de agua vamos Alice-dijo Kyoya el cual tomo de la mano a su hermana y cuando iban a salir cae un rayo, en eso los chicos quedan así o.o , y las chicas gritaron

No que no se esta cayendo el cielo eehh -dijo Madoka

¬¬ si ya pues- dijo Kyoya

Bueno quieren dormir aquí o quieren que les caiga un rayo?-les pregunto Madoka

Que me caiga un rayo wiii :D -dijo Alice

Ni te emociones que dormiremos aquí no quiero que te pase nada-dijo Kyoya

u.u no me dejas divertirme-dijo Alice

Bueno y ustedes Hikaru y Gingka?-pregunto Madoka

Se queda Alice, me quedo yo-dijo Gingka

¬¬ -Kyoya

·-· -Gingka

No peleen- dijo Madoka - bueno y tu Hikaru?

Creo..que mejor..me quedo-dijo Hikaru

Yupiii será como una pijamada mixta juju-dijo Madoka

o.O y la pervertida soy yo si como no-dijo Alice

No es por ser pervertida es por que ejemmm ¬¬ como lo digo para que tu cerebro lo entienda-dijo Madoka

-_- si aprecias tu vida… ponle seguro a la puerta de tu cuarto-dijo Alice

Das miedo eres una psicomaniatica-dijo Madoka

Siii :D lo se gracias es lo mas amable y lindo que me as dicho :') -dijo Alice

o.O loca-dijo Madoka

Ooh ya vasta de halagos jeje ^^ -dijo Alice

Ejemm bien y donde dormiremos?-pregunto Gingka

Oh si en los cuartos de huéspedes, son 4 pero uno esta en remodelación así que quedan 3 uno donde dormirá masamune el cual tiene solamente una cama, y los otros dos tienen dos camas así que dormirán en uno Kyoya y Alice o Kyoya y Hikaru o Kyoya y Gingka, y en el otro Gingka y Hikaru o Gingka y Alice o Gingka y Kyoya ya ustedes decidan-dijo Madoka

ò_ó mi Gingka no dormirá con Hikaru-dijo Alice

¬¬ Alice Tategami que acaso quieres dormir en la misma habitación que Gingka?-le pregunto Kyoya

Pues si no soy yo serás tu que te parece la idea?-dijo Alice

* * *

**puff bueno lo se siempre me tardo ·-· perdonnn u.u bueno ya xD a si la cancion se llama Mi Ultimo Adios de Shuy Torres en mi canal de youtube esta con letra :3 dejen reviews plisss**


	6. Pisotones,Golpes y a Dormir

Pero… hay ok ¬¬ nada mas cuidadito Gingka si la tocas te mato-dijo Kyoya

Wiii-dijo Alice

Ok o.o - dijo Gingka

Bueno y eso significa que tu Kyoyita dormirás en la misma habitación que Hikaru :3 - dijo Alice

Si si muy bien ahora hay que…. - dijo Madoka pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se fue la luz

Alice grito del susto y abraso a Gingka, Madoka también grito del susto mas que Alice y trato de abrasar a Masamune pero no lo encontraba, Hikaru solo se asusto al igual que Kyoya

Hay no manches chucky noooo aaaa- dijo Alice

Como que chucky¿? o.o hay cállate no -dijo Madoka

Ya chicas cálmense solo se fue la luz no es para tanto-dijo Masamune

Luz a donde te fuiste a donde? D: -dijo Alice

Ahhh como si te fuera a contestar loca -dijo Madoka

Tal vez no pero por lo menos estoy haciendo algo o no?-dijo Alice

Ya por favor chicas no discutan o vendrá chucky -dijo Gingka

Ni a quien le de miedo eso-dijo Alice

Si no te da miedo entonces te puedo dejar sola verdad -dijo Gingka

Hay no mi amor :'( -dijo Alice

Jaja vez, pero ya tranquila no te dejare-dijo Gingka

Bueno ya chicos vamos a mi cuarto por una linterna -dijo Madoka - así que agarren a su compañero

Como si ni podemos ver-dijo Masamune

Pues con la voz haber Hikaru donde tass- dijo Madoka

Emm por acá-dijo Hikaru

Ok entonces Kyoya ve con ella-dijo Madoka

Ok….. -dijo Kyoya, el busco en la oscuridad a Hikaru y ya que la encontró le tomo la mano, Hikaru quería gritar

Bueno entonces yo …-Madoka no termino de hablar ya que sintió que alguien le toco la mano- qui...quien agarro mi mano?

Oh yo lo siento-dijo Masamune

Aa.. No hay problema-dijo Madoka - bueno ya vamos por la linterna

Los chicos subieron las escaleras lentamente para no caerse

Auuhh hey quien me piso-dijo Hikaru

Lo siento-dijo Kyoya

Mientras Kyoya seguía pisando a Hikaru, Alice se estaba cayendo

Amurr cárgame pliss-dijo Alice

Ah claro linda-dijo Gingka

Gingka al cargar a Alice ella le dio por accidente una patada a Kyoya

Eh le pegue a alguien?-pregunto Alice

Sii niña, a mi-dijo Kyoya

Aaa bueno yo pensé que le había pegado a alguien que si importa jaja-dijo Alice

Chicos ya llegamos solo dejen abro la puerta-dijo Madoka

Madoka entro a su cuarto y con tropiezos y caídas logro encontrar la linterna

Bien aquí esta la linterna vamos cada quien a donde va a dormir-dijo Madoka

Madoka estuvo llevando a los chicos a los respectivos cuartos donde iban dormir esa noche

Masamune luego luego se durmió, también Madoka

**CON GINGKA Y ALICE**

Bueno…. Le are caso a Kyoya no quiero que me mate-dijo Gingka

Jaja ^^ si ok ta bien mi amor-dijo Alice

Ok bien linda que sueñes bonito te amo descansa-dijo Gingka

Graxx amor igual y también te amo- dijo Alice, luego de eso se besaron

**CON KYOYA Y HIKARU**

Lamento mucho haberte pisado-dijo Kyoya

Lo hiciste muchas veces, pero bueno da igual-dijo Hikaru

Bueno ya es tu problema si me disculpas o no-dijo Kyoya

Kyoya por una vez en tu vida se amable-dijo Hikaru

La amable deberías de ser tu-dijo Kyoya

Yoo? Por que yo, si no te hice nada-dijo Hikaru

Si tu, o claro no hiciste nada pero tu forma de contestar-dijo Kyoya

Ah, así que no te gusta como contesto bueno no me importa me da igual lo que pienses-dijo Hikaru

Vez, se mas amable-dijo Kyoya

Mira quien me pide eso ¬¬ el señor me vale madres todo-dijo Hikaru

Ok creo que en eso si tienes razón y esta discusión se acabo pues ya quiero dormir-dijo Kyoya

Jaja cual discusión, eso fue una simple platica-dijo Hikaru

Como sea, buenas noches Hikaru-dijo Kyoya

Sep igual buenas noches-dijo Hikaru

* * *

**see otra ves me tarde ^^U bueno espero ke les guste ... **


	7. El Perdon y Amigos

Por la mañana ya todos avían despertado, Alice estaba bajando por las escaleras

Y que gente ya llego la luz o que?-pregunto Alice

Sip ya-contesto Madoka

Que bien, oigan y Hikaru?-Dijo Alice

Ella ya se fue-dijo Kyoya

Queee? Mi cuñadita se fue sin despedirse de mi u.u -dijo Alice

Si así es …. No espera queeeee? Como que cuñadita o.o -dijo Kyoya

Siii no te agás ya es mi cuñada :3 -dijo Alice

Que guardadito te lo tenias eeeh Kyoya-dijo Gingka- jeje

No no no esperen Hikaru no es mi novia ¬¬ así que ya vasta- dijo Kyoya

Dirás aun no es tu novia ;) -dijo Alice

Alice ya vasta-dijo Kyoya

No n.n -dijo Alice

Ya no vallan a empezar a pelear-dijo Madoka

Jumm ok ¬¬ de todos modos ya nos íbamos verdad Gingka-dijo Alice

Que? Y yo-dijo Kyoya

Si si claro y tu-dijo Alice

Gingka se fue a su casa, Kyoya y Alice a la suya, después de unas horas los chicos de volvieron a encontrar en el parque… Gingka y Alice empezaron con sus cursilerías mientras los demás estaban aburridos

Quiero tener una Beybatalla!-dijo Yu- y un helado

Yo también T-T -dijo Masamune

Y así mientras Yu y Masamune se quejaban, Kenta, Benkei y Madoka se fueron a los juegos, Gingka y Alice seguían con lo suyo, Kyoya disfrutaba de la sombra de un árbol y Tsubasa en la rama del mismo árbol

**CON HIKARU**

Hikaru se encontraba en la sala de su casa tomando Té y leyendo un libro, ella estaba muy concentrada y de repente se le vino a la mente….

Ryuga… o.o -susurro Hikaru- ooh rayos por que sigo pensado en el, tengo que enfrentar mi miedo… hay mejor salgo para despejar mi mente

Hikaru iba tranquilamente caminando hacia el parque, pero ella no sabia que alguien la seguía, al llegar al parque se sentó en una banca y de ahí pudo ver a kyoya acostado debajo del árbol, pero decidió no saludarlo

Hikaru…..

Hikaru escucho que alguien menciono su nombre al voltear quedo perpleja de ver a la persona que era….

Ryy….u...ga-dijo Hikaru con miedo, ella no perdió el tiempo y se alejo de el corriendo y Ryuga fue detrás de ella, Kyoya tras ver eso no dudo en seguirlos. Luego de un par de minutos Ryuga decidió alcanzar a Hikaru

Oye espera por favor-dijo Ryuga

Déjame en paz por favor-dijo Hikaru aterrada

Escucha lo que tengo que decirte por favor Hikaru, yo solo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso en battle bladers yo no quería que pasara eso yo estaba segado por el poder de L-Drago realmente no quería lastimar a nadie si no quieres hablarme te entiendo pero solo te pido que me perdones-dijo Ryuga incado frente a Hikaru

Al escuchar eso Hikaru se sorprendió al igual que Kyoya quien estaba escondido arriba de un árbol, Hikaru no sabia que responder después de temerle por tanto tiempo y el le pide perdón, ella sabia que tenia que hacer lo correcto y perdonarlo pero no estaba tan segura de si hacerlo o no, Ryuga al ver que no decía nada decidió irse

Bien ya veo esta bien si no me quieres perdonar ok pero gracias por a verme escuchado-dijo Ryuga mientras daba media vuelta para irse

Ryuga ya se avía alejado, Hikaru dio un gran suspiro y termino incada mientras que Kyoya bajo del árbol y decidió irse sin que Hikaru se diera cuenta. Hikaru salió corriendo hacia donde se había ido Ryuga un poco después lo encontró sentado en una banca leyendo un libro, el se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hikaru

Ryuga te perdono- dijo Hikaru con su tono de voz muy seria

Ooh muchas gracias Hikaru por fin podre estar en paz :) -dijo Ryuga

Pero el que te perdone no cambia el echo de que aun te tengo miedo-dijo Hikaru

Hikaru ooh vamos no tienes nada que temer-dijo Ryuga mientras se levantaba e iba con Hikaru- por favor Hikaru acepta ser mi amiga para que te des cuenta de que no tienes por que tenerme miedo

Eeh no se-dijo Hikaru

Por favor dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo-dijo Ryuga

Hikaru lo pensó por unos minutos

Ok ahí que ser…. Amigos-dijo Hikaru

Ok genial gracias Hikaru-dijo Ryuga

Mmm…-Hikaru se dio cuenta que el libro que estaba leyendo Ryuga era el mismo que ella leía- ooh te gusta ese libro?

Claro es mi favorito-dijo Ryuga

Enserio, también el mio-dijo Hikaru

Ellos encontraron su tema de conversación, mientras que con los demás

Kyoya donde estabas?-pregunto Alice

Eeh.. Yo? … en el baño-dijo Kyoya

Cual baño? Jaja en fin ok-dijo Alice

Kyoya se volvió a sentar debajo del árbol pero seguía pensado en Hikaru y Ryuga

* * *

**Hola ._. ke tal como an estado y ya se me tarde mucho u.u perdon xD pero bueno espero ke les guste y si no pues ni modo xD **


End file.
